


Arranged

by harrythepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Harmione, Marriage, Post-War, marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythepotter/pseuds/harrythepotter
Summary: ❝I...you're joking.❞❝I'm not. It says it right on this letter.❞Before Hermione Granger's 20th birthday, she must get married. It is part of the new law, and she's frightened that she'll end up with someone that'll hurt her.Harry decides to make an offer. He and Hermione will get married, then divorce (staying friends) after the law is lifted.But somehow, some way, they might just fall in love in the process.





	1. i. a letter for miss granger

_Amicitia semper prodest, amor et nocet._

_(Friendship always benefits, love sometimes injures.)_

* * *

 

The day that Hermione Granger received the letter that would end her world, and start her life anew, was precisely on the day of August 3rd, 1999. She had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a few months prior, and now lived in a flat by herself.

Hermione had wanted to take some time to herself directly afterward. She had just felt so rushed, going straight back to school months after she had nearly been killed in a war. It felt good to just let herself unwind. But she knew she'd have to get around to searching for a job soon.

She was just taking her morning coffee when a sudden knock at the window was heard. The owl was unfamiliar, but the seal on the letter in it's beak, on the other hand, was not. She could recognize the seal of the Ministry of Magic from a mile away. Had she gotten in trouble? She couldn't fathom why that would be the case.

Hermione set her chipped mug down on the wooden kitchen table, rising from her chair and striding over to the window. She opened the window and took the letter from it's beak, then gave it an Owl Treat and sent it on it's way.

As Hermione opened the letter, she gave a small gasp. It certainly wasn't what she had been expecting. In fact, it was far from it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_As part of a new law put into action on July 31st, 1999, all Muggleborn witches and wizards must be married to a Halfblood or Pureblood witch or wizard by their 20th birthday. It is merely to ensure that the magical population keeps increasing._

_If you are not married by precisely 11:59 p.m. on the eve of your 20th birthday, the Ministry will have to betroth you to a witch or wizard of our choosing._

_The marriage is binding, and cannot be separated._

_We are hoping this law will help our population growth. If it does not do well, it will be removed, and you may separate from your spouse if you wish to._

_Wishing you well,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Hermione's hands were shaking as she finished reading the letter through. This couldn't be possible. She couldn't be expected to marry someone, just like that. And they'd _betroth_ someone to her if she didn't find someone? It was an infringement of her rights! But it was now law, and that meant it was fact, and that meant that she couldn't do a single thing about it.

Hermione began to panic. What was she going to do? Her birthday was in little over a month, which meant she hardly even had time to find someone to her liking.

There was only one person she could Floo to help her through this.

* * *

 

Harry Potter had been having a perfectly normal morning, thank you very much. He had been sipping orange juice, lounging on his couch in a t-shirt and boxers and flicking listlessly through the Muggle television channels. He had convinced Ron to get one installed in the flat that they shared, and sometimes he still caught his best friend poking at the small people on the screen.

Ron had rushed off that morning, as George needed his help at Wheezes. He had come down with a sort of cold, it seemed, and Ron was needed for backup.

Harry was fine with that, to be honest. Sometimes, he liked having the whole flat to himself. It was definitely quieter without Ron shouting down the stairs, wondering where he had left his lucky Cannon t-shirt with the small hole on the collar. Or, on other occasions, his left sock.

Besides, Harry was still a bit tired out from his 19th birthday celebration a few days ago. He and his best mates (plus Hermione, Ginny, and Luna) had gone off to the Leaky Cauldron for the party. He had lost count of how many Firewhiskies he had drank after number three, and had nearly fallen over as he and Ron had stumbled back home many hours afterward.

So, to say the least, he hadn't expected Hermione Granger's head to pop up suddenly in his fireplace. He quickly threw a pair of sweatpants on and crouched by the green flames.

"Hermione! Not that I'm not glad to see you, but...why did you need to Floo me?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"I need you to come over. Right now. There's...there's a letter, and I need help."

Hermione looked awfully frightened, and one look at her expression was all that it took to convince Harry that he needed to go over there. He grabbed a pair of beat-up trainers, slipping them on and stepping through the fireplace.

Hermione's flat was so much different than his and Ron's. For one, there weren't random articles of clothing scattered all around the floor. It was tidy and neat, not a speck of dust to be seen. And of course there were books. Books here, books there, books on every available shelf.

Hermione stood before him, still dressed in her pajamas, a thin long-sleeve top and a pair of cotton sleep pants. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun, curls fighting their way out and springing up all over the place. She held a mug of coffee in one hand, and a piece of parchment in the other.

"Hermione. What's wrong?" Harry asked, though he had a good sense exactly what.

Hermione wordlessly held the letter out in response, and Harry took it from her. As he began to scan over it, his eyes grew to the sizes of saucers.

"No. I-I...I can't believe this. This can't be possible." he stammered.

"But it is. It says it right there, in the letter." she replied with a sigh, then took a seat on the sofa, putting her head in her hands. "Oh, Harry. What am I going to do? I mean...I can't do this!"

With that, Hermione promptly burst into tears, her shoulders beginning to shake. Harry didn't really know what to do. He finally decided on sitting next to her on the sofa, putting an arm around her shoulders. That seemed to be the right thing to do, as she leaned on him heavily.

"It'll be alright, 'Mione." he tried to soothe her. "Everything's going to turn out alright, just you watch."

"Harry, my birthday's going to be here before we know it." Hermione straightened slightly, her eyes now rimmed with red. "If I don't find someone..."

The words that came out of Harry's mouth next were so unexpected that they were both surprised.

"I'll do it."

Hermione stopped her sniffling altogether, her eyes wide as she gazed up at Harry.

"Wait, what? Did you just-"

"Look, Hermione, we're doing this as friends. I don't want the Ministry to put you with some snotty Pureblood like...like Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. I'm not going to let that happen to you." Harry said firmly, feeling more confident now. "And as soon as the law drops, we can annul the marriage and come out just as we went in. Friends."

Hermione looked like she was slowly going into business-mode, expression becoming determined as she stood.

"We'll have to start making preparations immediately, then. No time for hesitation." she said, starting to pace. "My birthday is in a little over a month, so we need to get everything done at least a week before."

Harry was a bit nervous about this whole arrangement. But Hermione seemed to be approving and seemed to have everything under control, so he shouldn't be worried.

He'd get her through this. And that was a promise.


	2. ii. moving in & telling ron

_Illis quos amo deserviam._

_(For those I love I will sacrifice.)_

* * *

 

If you had asked Harry Potter when he expected to get married, he'd probably say, "Probably my late twenties, or something like that. I'd like to live a little, y'know?"

But Merlin, he hadn't expected to get married so soon. And, to a girl that his best friend used to date. Telling Ron was the next big thing on his to-do list, but Hermione had different ideas. And, of course he had to do what she said, this was _her_ wedding.

"I want you to move into my flat." Hermione had told him over tea one Tuesday afternoon. "We _are_ eventually going to have to buy a house and live in it together, so it'd be good to get some practice in so we're comfortable with it."

"But what about Ron?" Harry had asked. "He's going to think that it's strange, that I'm suddenly moving out. I wanted to tell him beforehand."

"Well, you'll have to tell him while you're packing tonight, then. No time to waste."

 _Tonight?!_ , Harry wanted to exclaim.

He was being forced to give up his whole comfy life for this whole thing, and he was expected to pack up and move out in _one night?_ It was bloody unfair.

But, Harry reminded himself, he was doing this for Hermione. Hermione was his friend, and she was important too. He may have to make some sacrifices, but it'd all be worth it in the end. He was sure of it.

So, that's how he found himself telling Ron that he was marrying Hermione, and that he'd have to move out now.

"You're _what?!_ " Ron looked the usual amount of flabbergasted, though he was very pale, instead of very red. "I-I don't understand-"

"Ron, there's a new marriage law, and I didn't want her to get stuck with some git like Malfoy. That's why I offered. It's nothing, really, I'll divorce her as soon as the whole law blows over, and we'll go back to being friends." Harry said, hands awkwardly shoved in his pockets. "And I'm moving in with her so that we can get used to the whole domestic thing."

Ron looked almost hurt, and Harry could understand why. Hermione and Ron had been so in love, at one time. But he remembered last year at Hogwarts, where the pair of them had broken up on good terms, and remained friends. He supposed that Ron would always have feelings for Hermione, no matter what. The redhead was probably wondering why Hermione hadn't come to him (for he'd have gladly taken Harry's place), and Harry wondered that too.

"I- okay." Ron said finally, and Harry was a bit shocked. "Now, I'm not going to lie. I'm jealous. Mate, you're the luckiest man in the world right now. Hermione's a good person, and she deserves someone good. Don't hurt her. Don't- just, don't do anything that would hurt her, alright?"

Harry broke into a watery smile, and he reached up to give Ron a tight hug. 

"Thanks for your blessing. It means a lot." he said, pulling back after a moment. "But, I want you to be my best man, alright? We agreed."

The pair of them had made that agreement awhile ago, that when one of them got married, the other would be their best man. There was nobody Harry would rather have, and that was the truth.

"Fine." Ron said, with a slight grin on his face. "Now, let's get you all packed up, shall we?"

* * *

 

Hermione nearly dropped her book when her doorbell rang later that night, but it was only Harry at the door, with a smiling Ron behind him.

"Ron offered to help me bring all my stuff." Harry explained, stepping inside. "I'll leave you two to chat while I bring it all in."

Then he left, leaving Ron and Hermione by themselves in the entrance hall. Hermione looked down at her feet, feeling a bit awkward. But, Ron tilted her head up so she could look him in the eyes.

"Hey. I'm not mad." the redhead said. "I gave you both my blessing. But I just want you to know, if he ever does anything to you, I want you to tell me. I still care about you, Hermione. You deserve someone who will treat you the right way. I know Harry's capable of that. But if there's ever any trouble-"

"Oh, Ron." Hermione laughed. "We're going to be just fine. Besides, I can stand up for myself, thank you very much. I'm glad you approve. I was worried that you wouldn't."

Ron ruffled Hermione's hair, pulling her into a hug. "You know how much I wish it was me. But, I know Harry's going to take care of you. You'll be in good hands."

"Alright, step away from my fiancee." Harry said jokingly, dragging the last of his things inside. "You should stay for dinner, Ron. We'd love to have you."

"No, it's alright. I'm going out to the Leaky with the mates tonight, anyways. You both have a good night, okay?"

With that, Ron was gone, and Hermione suddenly felt how very real this all was. Merlin, Harry was going to be living with her, and sleeping by her side, and... _kissing._ The kissing was the one thing she was most worried about.

She'd kissed boys before, sure. She'd kissed Ron, for heaven's sake. But this was completely different. This was _Harry_ , her best friend. Harry was so much more different than Ron.

"Hermione?" 

Hermione was suddenly aware of Harry's presence, startled out of her thoughts. "Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking. Should we get dinner started, then?"

"How about we just order out instead? It's less work." Harry said with a shrug. "And, erm...should I take the guest room?"

"We can share my bedroom. We'll have to eventually, anyways. Best to get used to it." Hermione responded, already heading to the kitchen to grab some takeout menus. 

Merlin, she was going to be sharing a bed with Harry Potter. How many other girls could say that? But it would be fine. 

It was all going to be fine.

* * *

 

One delicious Indian takeout dinner later, Harry was busying himself with unpacking, while Hermione was sitting by the fireplace, nose in her novel. She loved reading Muggle novels sometimes, and they felt like a small treat. She also loved Wizarding novels as well, with the narration and the moving pictures on the pages. Magic always seemed to bring everything that she loved to life.

Hermione stifled a yawn, glancing up at the clock above the mantle. It was already getting quite late, and she had plans to take Harry to meet her parents tomorrow. Her parents were nice enough people, and she was sure they'd approve of her spouse-to-be.

With that, Hermione snapped her book shut, getting to her feet and heading into the bedroom. Harry was finishing up the last of his unpacking, hanging his shirts beside hers in the closet. 

"Mind if I use the bathroom first?" she inquired.

"Not at all." he responded.

Hermione nodded and went over to the dresser to grab a pair of pajamas, trying to pick the least revealing. She ended up with a long-sleeve shirt and a pair of cotton sleep shorts. She then ducked into the adjoining bathroom, quickly changing and brushing her teeth. 

It was so strange to see a red toothbrush beside her own purple one, and somebody else's shampoo and body wash beside hers in the shower. Was this what living with someone intimately felt like. She'd shared a dormitory with other girls at Hogwarts, yes, but that hadn't been as domestic as this was.

Hermione spat a gob of toothpaste into the sink, rinsing her mouth and scrubbing a wet washcloth over her face. After she finished, she headed back into the bedroom, and Harry took her place in the bathroom.

Hermione dimmed the lights in the room, leaving them on just enough so Harry wouldn't trip as he made his way to bed. She'd shut them off completely once he was settled. The brunette sighed, crawling onto her side of the bed and dragging the sheets and covers over herself. She shut her eyes, curling up on her side.

The mattress dipped beside her a moment later, and there was a slight shuffling as Harry got comfortable. Hermione shut the lights off, and they lay in darkness for a moment. Hermione nearly startled as Harry interlaced his fingers with hers, but she allowed herself to relax.

"Goodnight, Hermione." came Harry's voice from her right.

"Goodnight, Harry." Hermione responded.

And the pair were asleep, just like that.


	3. iii. meet the grangers

_Nihilo minus pulcher es, sicut sol in ortu suo._

_(You are as beautiful as the rising sun.)_

* * *

 

Harry woke to find himself in a different house than he was used to, almost leaping out of bed at the thought and reaching for his wand. But as he glanced to the girl laying beside him in bed, he exhaled heavily in relief. Everything from yesterday came rushing back, and Harry allowed himself to relax against the pillows.

Hermione made a slight sighing sound in her sleep, turning to find his hand in the bedsheets and grip it loosely. Harry smiled as he smoothed a thumb over the back of her tiny hand, taking in her features in the soft light of the morning sun. He noticed she had a few faint freckles that dotted the bridge of her nose, which he never had noticed before. 

"Good morning." she said, brown eyes fluttering open to meet his gaze. "Don't think I couldn't feel your eyes upon me, Harry Potter."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "If it made you uncomfortable-"

"No, it's completely fine, Harry. Stop fretting." she laughed softly, her free hand coming up to cup his cheek and rub her thumb over it. "You don't have to be afraid of me, you know. But, we _are_ going to meet my parents today, so be on your best behavior. This'll all go downhill if they don't like you."

"Mm. But why wouldn't they like me?" he asked. "I'm pretty likable, I think."

"That you are. Now, be the loving fiancee you are and go make us breakfast while I hop in the shower, yes?"

Harry saluted her with a cheeky grin, which led to her giving him a playful slap on the arm. He watched her walk across the room for a moment, marveling at her figure in the light of the early sunrise. He could understand why Ron had loved her with all his heart, and still did to this day. No longer was Hermione Granger the bossy schoolgirl with buck teeth. Now, she was an independent woman with unruly curls she could never tame, and an elegance in the way she carried herself.

"Harry. You've gone all moony-eyed." Hermione said, arms crossed across her chest. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, no. Not at all." Harry said hurriedly, kicking the blankets off and sitting up. "You're just...beautiful. I never noticed before."

A faint blush spotted Hermione's cheeks, and she shot a smile his way before she headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. The hiss of the shower sounded a moment later, and the faint sound of singing. Harry paused to listen for a moment before heading out into the hallway, and down the stairs. 

He had never before told anyone, but when he was younger, he used to have a crush on Hermione herself. She was the first girl that he had ever really met and gotten to know, and he had thought the world of her. But once he had seen Ron fancied her, he had backed off and gone onto other prospects.

But it seemed that those feelings were still in there somewhere, and were being dredged up by all this marriage business. Harry Potter still loved Hermione Granger, but he knew she only wanted to do this with him because of the law. There weren't any feelings behind it, and he had to keep telling himself that every time he wanted to say something. 

Harry blinked furiously, bringing himself back to the present and wiping at his eyes. He wouldn't cry, he just wouldn't. Not here in Hermione's kitchen. Those feelings had to stay put right where they were, and he wouldn't let them escape into the open.

After a rummaging through the cupboard, Harry had flipped some bacon into the pan on the stove, and had some eggs cooking on the other burner. He simultaneously flipped both, almost not catching them in the pans as he heard applause from behind him. He turned to see Hermione, who was dressed in her going-out clothing already, a plain sweater and a pair of black pants. Her hair was back in a braid, but he could already see it coming loose.

"I didn't know you could do tricks." she said teasingly. "But did you forget the toast in the toaster."

"Bloody hell!" Harry cursed, leaving the pans as they were and rushing over to the toaster to see if the food was still salvageable. "Thanks for that, Hermione, I was just so occupied. You look nice today."

"Thanks." she said with another blush and a smile. "I'll finish up here so you can go get dressed. We're going to see my parents at their house, so we can't be late."

Harry nodded and brushed past her so he could go upstairs, putting a bit of pep in his step so he'd go a bit faster. He chose a plain shirt and jeans for himself, then switched the shirt with a nice-looking turtleneck. He wanted to make a good impression on Hermione's parents, so just a t-shirt wouldn't do. His hair, on the other hand, was a lost cause. He could never tame it, so the best he could get it to do was look a little less unruly.

By the time Harry got back down to the table, Hermione had already made them both plates and was eating from her own, reading through the Prophet. She looked completely relaxed, which Harry was grateful for. At least one of them was prepared to do this. He, on the other hand, had nervous butterflies fluttering through his stomach. 

Harry took a seat across from her, picking at his own breakfast. He was far too terrified to eat, though the last time he had met the Grangers, they had seemed quite nice. He probably didn't have a thing to worry about, but even though he kept telling himself that, it didn't make him any less anxious.

"Harry? You're hardly eating." Hermione said, sounding concerned as she set the newspaper down. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry." Harry mumbled. "I'm a bit nervous about meeting your parents, is all. What if they don't like me?"

"Harry." Hermione put a hand on top of his. "I was only joking before, you know. I know they're going to love you. You're kind and loving, and the kind of person who'd do anything for me at the drop of a coin. You don't have a thing to worry about. Now, at least eat a bit of toast, and we can head out." 

Harry gave her a shaky smile, nodding before he turned his attention to his plate. She was right, he was just being silly. The Grangers wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

 

"Hermione, dearest! You came to visit us!"

Hermione suddenly found herself wrapped in a tight hug, gasping slightly for air. Her mother was more than pleased to see her on their doorstep, but Hermione wished she wouldn't hug so hard. She hadn't even gotten the chance to remove her scarf, and it choked her at the moment.

"Mum...can't breathe..." she managed to say, and was let go immediately. 

"Sorry, sorry! I was just excited to see you, is all. What's the occasion-" her mother interrupted herself to gaze at Harry, who stood back a bit. "Oh? Is this young Harry Potter, all grown up? I remember when we saw you at Diagon Alley, young man, you were so tiny! But look at you now."

Hermione smiled over at Harry, who was flushing a crimson red. He shuffled his feet back and forth, shyly looking at the ground.

"Mum, he's...is dad around? I have to tell you both something." Hermione said seriously. "It's about Harry, why he's here. That sort of thing."

"Yes, come inside, the both of you. I'll go grab your father, Hermione, I think he's out in the backyard."

Hermione gestured for Harry to follow her inside, and he did so without a single word. Her home hadn't changed a bit since she had seen it last, and she almost got choked up when she thought of what she had last done in this very living room. She'd been able to restore her parent's memories, of course, but she still felt guilt about it.

Hermione sat down on the couch, with Harry following suit a few seconds after. She noticed his eyes were drawn to the pictures of her on top of the fireplace, and she smiled.

"Yeah, those are from a ton of years ago." she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "They always have them up, it's a bit embarrassing."

"I think they're cute." Harry said, squeezing her hand. "Don't be ashamed of having memories. At least you got to have them."

Hermione was about to say something, but her father's arrival into the room interrupted her. She stood and was swept into yet another tight hug, and a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hi, daddy." she said, a bright smile on her face as she pulled away. "You look like you've been doing well."

"I have." her father said with a nod. "It's so nice that you've come to visit, sweetheart. Your mother and I were just about to write you. And you must be Harry, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Mr. Granger." Harry said, shaking her father's hand. 

"So, Hermione," her mother said, carrying a tea tray into the room. "you said you had something to tell us?"

"Well, yes." Hermione sat back down, waiting for her parents to sit down as well before she continued speaking. "You see, Harry and I...we're engaged. We're going to have the wedding a few days before my birthday."

Neither of them spoke for a moment, and Hermione became slightly nervous. But a look to her side told her that Harry was more nervous than she, as all the color had drained from his face, and his fists were tightly clenched in his lap.

"Engaged?" her mother finally said, looking surprised. "You're only nineteen, Hermione! Are you sure that you have to get married so soon?"

"I do have an explanation for that, actually." Hermione said, pulling the letter out of her bag. "Here, read this. It explains everything."

The letter was swiftly taken from her hands, and read over by her parents. Hermione nervously tapped her foot on the carpeting, the teacup in her hands shaking as she waited for their reactions. 

Her father was the first to speak, looking to Harry. "Young man, my daughter is very precious to me. You know this, I bet, as all children are precious to their parents. I only want the best for her, and I must have your word that you shall provide the best. I have heard of you, and what you've done. You're more than capable. But I want your word."

Harry got to his feet at that moment, a hand outstretched.

"I, Harry Potter, give you my word that I will treat your daughter with the utmost respect. I will cherish her, and I will give her everything she shall ever need. And if I let you down, you have my permission to take her away from me."

Her father looked satisfied enough, and Hermione almost cried with joy as the pair of them shook hands. As Harry sat back down, she leaned over to peck him on the cheek. A heavy blush erupted on his face, but he smiled right back at her.

"Well! Now that that's settled, we have some planning to do." her mother said, clapping her hands together. "Now, Harry, do you have a preference for flowers?"

And as the wedding planning begun right then and there, as Hermione kept Harry's hand in hers, she knew it was all going to be alright.


	4. iv. a kiss is a kiss

_Accidens non semper destinatum est._

_( Accidents are always meant to be. )_

* * *

 

The wedding plans were in full swing, and there wasn't a day in Hermione's life that wasn't filled to the brim with things to do. She always found herself rushing back and forth, trying to get everything prepared as the time grew shorter and shorter.

Today was cake samples, which her fiancee seemed to be enjoying more than she. She knew Harry was partial to chocolate, but she wanted something of her own, something more vanilla-y. She was currently peering at the display at the baker's near her flat, while Harry saved a table near the window.

"They all look good, really, but I want to find something that we'll both like." Hermione said with a sigh, folding her arms. "There's a lot of chocolate, yes, but hardly any touches of vanilla."

"Why didn't you say so? I have a cake in the back that's just perfect." the baker said with a smile, ducking through the kitchen doors for a moment.

The cake that Hermione beheld was absolutely perfect. Chocolate and vanilla tiers, with edible black and white roses down the side, it was like it was something out of a dream. It seemed regal enough for a wedding, but looked delicious as well. Harry wholeheartedly agreed, by the way he scarfed down the sample, and that was that.

"So, how many more days do we have until the wedding?" Harry asked as they exited the shop, walking back to Hermione's flat. "I know you've been keeping a countdown."

"Thirteen. I should probably get fitted for a dress." Hermione said thoughtfully, slipping her hand into Harry's.

Their hand holding had become a sort of a habit, first done in order to put on a show for Mr. and Mrs. Granger. But now, it felt so natural, like their hands were always meant for each other. 

It had been a month since Hermione had recieved that fateful letter, but now, she didn't know why she'd been so panicked. Harry always had her back, no matter what. She could never really say the same for Ron Weasley.

"Hermione, I . . . there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Harry sounded a bit nervous as they entered the flat, shutting the door behind them. "It's about . . . y'know . . ."

"Come out with it, Harry." Hermione said, sounding a bit impatient.

"Kissing." Harry blurted out. "Us kissing. I mean, we have to kiss at the wedding. We haven't really practiced, I don't want to mess it up."

Hermione stayed quiet for a moment, the gears in her brain whirring about as she thought. He was definitely right, kissing was an important issue. But to be truthful, she'd slightly been putting it off. She was as nervous as she had been when she'd kissed Ron for the first time. But this was so much different. Harry was her childhood best friend! 

"I guess we should." she finally said, rubbing the back of her neck. "But really, I should get my dress fitted. Maybe later."

"Hermione." Harry said firmly.

That was when he went in for it, and _Merlin,_ it was different. This wasn't Ron Weasley, with his tongue in her mouth and his hands roaming her back. This was Harry Potter, who took it slow, hands tangled in her hair and smelling of outdoors and adventure. 

Hermione relaxed into the kiss, returning as much passion as Harry gave. It all felt so new and peculiar, but it ignited a fire in her bones, and she almost deflated as they broke for air. Her breath stuttered as she rested her forehead against his, her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Was I that bad?" she heard Harry ask, and feeling came rushing back to her limbs. "I mean, I can improve, if-"

"Shh." Hermione pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, a hand firmly clamped onto the fabric of his jacket. "Shut up for a moment. Can't you let me enjoy this?"

Nervous laughter erupted from Harry's chest, and soon, she was laughing too, leaning into his embrace. They were still friends, of course, but there was something else there. Something she'd never felt before.

"Harry, I really, really have to go. I have a dress fitting to get to." she said with a smile, finally stepping back. "But we can continue this later, alright? I just . . . I need to think."

Harry's smile faltered, but he managed to nod, shrugging his jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack by the door.

"Okay, yeah. Whatever you need." he said.

Hermione felt slightly bad for leaving him there without another word, but she hadn't been lying about the appointment. She hadn't been lying about needing to think, either. That kiss had been explosive, a different kind of spark than she'd felt when she was with Ron. 

Everything had changed.

* * *

 

Harry was as nervous as all hell for Hermione to get back to the flat, continuously pacing back and forth in the living room. He'd changed everything between them in a matter of seconds, and that scared him. Hermione seemed to have returned his affection, but what if she'd been faking it? 

Kissing her had been like something out of a fairytale, even better than he'd imagined. She'd been so soft, so warm, so amazing. But had he pushed too much? Had he taken it too far? What if she wouldn't speak to him ever again? What if she broke the engagement off? What if-

Harry's panicked thoughts were abruptly put to a stop as the front door creaked open, and Hermione came inside, kicking off her shoes in the hallway. She gave Harry a questioning look as she saw him standing up, and he quickly sat back down, hands clasped in his lap.

"How did it go? Did you find something nice?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they're going to bring it on the day." Hermione responded, taking a seat next to him on the sofa and putting a hand on his knee.  

"About the kiss earlier-" he began to say, but she promptly shushed him.

"Harry, I know you've been going crazy with panic since I've been gone." she began, a serious expression on her face. "But- Hey, look at me. I'm not mad at you. I don't regret kissing you back. So get those thoughts out of your head right now."

Harry's eyes widened slightly, a blush painting his cheeks. "I . . . Merlin, Hermione, you really mean that?"

Hermione wore that smile of hers again, the one he'd always been jealous to see directed at Ron. "Yes, Harry, I do mean that. Now, are we going to continue what we started earlier? I'd like to know the man I'm marrying, bit by bit."

Harry grinned at that, leaning over to kiss her again instead of replying. She let herself be pulled into his lap, her hand curving at the back of his neck to bring him closer.

"Don't mind if I do."


	5. v. the night before

As the morning sun blazes bright through the bedroom window, Harry almost doesn't want to wake. His eyes blearily blink open, as he blindly reaches around for his round spectacles. As he turns to look at the girl beside him, he only discovers an empty spot.

Harry's heart nearly stops in his chest. Hermione was . . . gone? After everything yesterday, she just up and left? Perhaps she didn't want to face him in the morning, instead going to busy herself with another tedious wedding task.

Harry pulled on a shirt over his bare chest and boxers, shuffling his way downstairs with a yawn. But he smells breakfast in the kitchen, and hears her humming before he sees her.

Hermione's truly a beauty, dressed in his Puddlemere United shirt, which looks overlarge on her. Her hair is haphazardly pinned back into a bun, though curls are hanging here and there around her face. She turns and smiles, a frying pan in hand.

"You were snoring. I had to get some peace." she said teasingly, putting the pan down on the stove and making her way over to him.

Harry blushed as she pressed a swift kiss to his cheek, standing on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, good morning to you, too." he murmured in her ear, earning another cheek-kiss, before she's off again, taking the pan off the stove and dividing bacon onto two plates. "You didn't have to make breakfast, y'know."

"I know." Hermione replied, taking toast out of the toaster as it popped up and stacking it equally. "But yesterday was a big milestone in our lives, Harry. It deserves a celebratory breakfast."

"But we're not married yet." Harry grinned at her, then winced as she slapped him with a towel. "Sorry, sorry. How many days is it now? Twelve?"

"Twelve." she confirmed, taking the plates to the table. "But it's a big step forward in our relationship. I mean, we kissed for the first time, right? And we explored each other, which is another big step."

"No sex until marriage." he parroted at her, getting another smack. "Oi! Quit doing that."

"Quit mocking me, then. Look, that's important to me. I believe we should wait until the wedding night, as it would make it all the more special. Though, I know  _you_ don't feel the same." Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips. "And for that cheeky remark, go scramble your own eggs."

Harry made a big show of groaning and rolling his eyes, going into the kitchen. He understood, he really did. But they'd both been in the moment the previous night, and it's been hard to stop himself.

He was quick to scramble the eggs waiting for him on the stove and join Hermione at the table, immediately digging in. Hermione was a decent cook, he'd give her that.

Hermione, meanwhile, was reading over the Prophet.

"Hey, Harry, check this out." she said, sliding the paper across to him.

 

**POTTER-GRANGER WEDDING DRAWS EVER CLOSER**

_As we all know, the new marriage law was put into place a few months ago. But, one of the first couples to form from it are getting close to their 'I do'. Seen here, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger seem to be happy with each other. To some, it's no surprise that they chose each other. Many of their old school friends have said that they had much chemistry back in school, and were disappointed it didn't show sooner._

_The wedding takes place on September 19th, but stay tuned here for more details as the date comes closer._

 

"How do they even get these candids? Merlin, can't they leave us be?" Harry rolled his eyes, sliding the paper back over toward her.

"Harry, we're two of the Wizarding World's largest celebrities! They aren't going to leave us alone." Hermione replied, taking a sip of orange juice.

Harry sighed, shaking his head as he finished up his breakfast and took the empty plates to the kitchen. Sometimes, he wished his private life would remain exactly that way: private. But, being the hero of the Wizarding World didn't give you much elbow room, that's for sure.

"So, what wedding dress did you pick out?" Harry nonchalantly asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Hermione replied with a beaming smile, heading into the living room. "But, it's absolutely gorgeous."

"Not as gorgeous as you'll be."

Hermione's cheeks erupted in a bright blush as Harry came over, winding his arms around her and pulling her flush to his chest.

"Let's take a break from wedding prep today, alright?" he said, kissing the top of her head. "I say we go laze about in bed for a few more hours."

"Already way ahead of you." Hermione replied, then took off toward the stairs.

And as Harry scooped her up, with them both laughing as they collapsed onto the bed, he realized he couldn't be happier.

The woman he loved was going to become his wife in just twelve days. He was complete.


	6. vi. i do

Hermione's stomach felt like it was filled with millions of little butterflies. This was  _it._  The big day. It had finally arrived, after a month of fretful planning, and she felt like she was going to faint.

But, she was also 20 years old today, and that was a big milestone in itself. How had she even gotten to this point? With all the peril she'd endured in her life, it had seemed like she'd be dead before she even reached the age of 20. It gave her an excuse to thank her lucky stars.

Hermione turned on her side in the large bed, feeling lonely without Harry there beside her. The space where he usually occupied remained empty, as it was a tradition that the bride and groom didn't see each other on their wedding day. He was over at Ron's place, or his old place, anyways.

The door creaked open, and Hermione glanced over to see not her mother, but Ginny. The girl looked bashful, her fiery hair already pinned back in a plait.

"Hi, Ginny." Hermione said with a smile, sitting up. "Is something the matter?"

"No, your mum just sent me up to see whether you were ready or not." Ginny replied, then stepped in further, shutting the door behind her. "Hey . . . can we talk?"

Hermione nodded, sliding over a bit and patting the spot next to her on the bed. She knew Ginny had been particularly attached to Harry, but after the war, she also knew the pair of them had split on good terms, each having healing they needed to know. But, what she didn't know was if Ginny still wanted Harry back. Not that it mattered, of course, as Harry was marrying Hermione.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. I know we haven't had time to speak much since you've been preparing for the wedding." Ginny said as she sat down, her hands clasped in her lap. "Look, if anyone deserves to be with Harry, it's definitely you. I don't think I could really stand anyone else."

They both laughed at that, and Hermione drew Ginny into a large hug, patting her on the back.

"Thank you, Ginny." she said in a whisper. "That's really kind of you to say. Though, I  _did_  hear that you've got a date for the wedding. Care to spill?"

"Oh! I was going to keep it a secret, but . . ." Ginny looked bashful. "I'm bringing Luna as my date. I haven't exactly . . . come out to my parents yet? It's been a sort of secret thing, but yeah. I planned to make it public soon."

Hermione beamed at her, pulling back from the hug. "Oh, Ginny, that's absolutely wonderful! I'm so happy for you. You and Luna always seemed particularly close in school."

Ginny smiled as well, then got up from the bed. "We should probably go get ready. Your mum's going to throw a fit that I didn't bring you straight downstairs."

Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself. It was time to stop putting this off any longer. This was  _her_  wedding day, and she was going to enjoy it.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry felt absolutely  _terrified._  This was his big day, and he felt like he was going to melt into a puddle of sweat right there on the floor. His pulse was racing thrice the normal speed it usually did, and he felt like he could hardly breathe.

"Hey. Mate. Earth to Harry."

Harry was suddenly aware of of Ron waving a hand in front of his face, blinking quickly and shaking himself out of his thoughts. 

"There you are. I thought we'd lost you." Ron grinned, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You've gotta wake up, mate, she's bound to be here any moment. Any final words as the final seconds of your bachelor state tick down?"

"Shut up, you prat." Harry chuckled, playfully punching Ron on the arm. "Look, I'm really excited about this, but I'm also nervous. This is one of the biggest and most important days of my life."

"Which is why you should be enjoying it, instead of freaking out." Ron said, then gestured around him. "Hermione picked a nice venue, and all your friends and family are here. What could be better than that?"

Harry supposed he was right. As he looked around, he was able to calm himself down. There were white lilies in planters everywhere, and almost every seat was filled with a family member or a friend. Though, there were two seats left empty on the groom's side. It had been Hermione's idea, to honor his parents in that way. She was so kind, and that reminded him how glad he was to be the one marrying her today.

"You're right, Ron. I feel better already." Harry said, sighing softly and smiling up at his best man. "Are you ever gonna get married?"

Ron shrugged, but at that moment, the music started to swell in the back of the venue. They had booked an outside place for their wedding, and had Amplifying Charms so that everything could heard all around. Harry's heart nearly slammed out of his chest as it began to speed up again, and he stood up straighter.

First, came the flower girl, which happened to be one of Hermione's younger cousins. She threw rose petals all over the place, which was an indication of what was to come. Sure enough, the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle next, dressed in gowns of rose red. Ginny and Luna looked stunning, and Harry could see the looks they were giving each other.

But, finally, 'Here Comes the Bride' began to play, and Harry straightened up. This was it. This was the big moment, and he was about to see his soon to be wife walk down the aisle towards him. 

She looked _breathtaking,_  on her father's arm. Her chocolate brown eyes shone with pure happiness as she met his own green ones with her gaze, a genuine smile stretching her rosebud lips. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant bun, though stubborn curls still managed to escape. Hermione wore a gown that seemed to flow on forever, her train dragging along behind her and picking up petals from the carpet. She carried a bouquet of red roses and lilies in her hands, which matched the flowers decorating the tiara of her veil, and the flowers currently pinned to Harry's lapel.

Hermione seemed to reach him in record time, and Harry gently took her small hands in his own larger ones. She had eyes only for him, and he her. He slightly tuned out the priest as he began to speak, taking in her beauty instead. She was stunning, and he couldn't believe she was all his.

Harry quickly tuned back in just in time to hear the priest ask for their vows. Harry reached into his pocket to take out a small piece of paper, unfolding it and clearing his throat.

"Hermione Granger, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." he said, then grinned. "I never thought that I would be the lucky one to be married to you, but yet, here we are. You've done so much for me, and I hope I'll be able to give all that back."

Hermione blushed deeply and looked like she was going to burst into tears, but took out her own folded vows.

"Harry Potter, I remember the day we met. I fixed your glasses for you, and you were in absolute awe. But I remember being so starstruck, and wondering why on earth you'd want to be friends with someone like me. We've been through good and bad times together, and even though it seems like you're always asking for trouble, I won't hesitate to risk my life in order to save you." she said, giving him a watery smile. "This may be one of the most important days in our lives, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

The crowd cheered around them, but the priest gently shushed them before taking out his book with the traditional vows, turning to Harry first.

"Harry James Potter, do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked. "Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Harry replied.

The priest turned to Hermione next.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked. "Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"  

"I do." Hermione softly said.

"Then, without further ado," the priest gestured to little Teddy, the ring-bearer, who toddled toward them with the wedding bands on a plush pillow. "You shall both put these rings onto each other's fingers to seal your vow."

Harry took Hermione's dainty hand in his, gently sliding her ring onto her ring finger. She then did the same to him, and they both beamed at each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With that, Harry swept Hermione into his arms, planting his lips on hers in a loving kiss. Cheering and whistling came from the wedding guests, but Harry hardly heard them. He only had eyes for Hermione, and her eyes sparkled as they met gazes, then kissed again.

This was the happiest day of Harry Potter's life.

 

* * *

 

 

The after-party seemed to drag on for a long while, and Hermione felt so exhausted. But, she felt jubilant as well. She was now Harry Potter's wife. How many girls could really say that? Ron was in the middle of making a speech at the long table that they were sat at, and while Hermione was desperately trying to concentrate, she felt absolutely drained.

She inhaled sharply as someone's hand intertwined with her own under the table, but it was only Harry, and he gave her a warm smile. Just that gave her a little zap of energy, and she managed to smile back before taking a sip of wine.

Soon enough, the band they had hired struck up a tune, and Harry was leading her onto the floor for a dance. He looked thoroughly embarrassed, and that was when it suddenly struck her that he wasn't very good at dancing.

"Hey. It's okay." she said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder, and lifting the other to wind her arms around his neck. "We can just sway, alright? It's  _our_  wedding night, after all."

"Thank you." Harry replied, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek before they began to sway back and forth to the gentle waltz. 

Hermione rested her head on his chest with a content sigh, letting her eyes flutter shut for a second as she lost herself in the moment. She felt so content, here with Harry, and she wished this moment could go on forever.

But, the wedding reception ended soon enough, and they were suddenly walking through a shower of rice and confetti as they headed toward the car waiting for them. Hermione stopped to toss her bouquet up in the air, and Ginny caught it, blushing bright red as Luna took it in stride and kissed her on the cheek.

The car ride seemed very short, and they were back at Hermione's flat in no time. She made a mental note to start looking for houses soon, but she gave a surprised shriek as Harry swept her up off her feet, carrying her bridal style toward the front door.

"Harry! Put me _down,_  for Merlin's sake!" she protested, smacking on his chest with her fists.

But Harry didn't indulge her request until they got to the bedroom, laying her down and immediately beginning to kiss her. Hermione felt wide awake all of the sudden, rolling over to allow him to unzip her wedding dress. She could feel him struggling with the corset for a few minutes, but he was soon shedding his tuxedo jacket on the floor, going back to kissing at her neck. 

Hermione gave a breathy sigh, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head back to allow him better access.

All clothing was quickly shed that night, and as Hermione was laying bare in the sheets awhile later, she rolled over and pressed a kiss to the nape of Harry's neck.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

At first, she thought he was asleep already, as worn out as she was. But her heart soared as she heard a reply a few moments later, gripping his hand.

"I love you too, Hermione Granger-Potter."


End file.
